


burning passion

by mylastlovebunssodan99



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park lives, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, its my nth work but I still suck at tags I’m sorry, just something to water the tag, they just wanna do it yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastlovebunssodan99/pseuds/mylastlovebunssodan99
Summary: Where Jihoon and Woojin struggle to have their intimate moment due to their busy schedules. And the smut fic no one asked for lmao





	burning passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s been a while. I’m back with yet another fic. Posting this just to get “water” the tag cause y’all said it’s dry. Lol. Anyway, this is my first time writing something explicit so if it comes out a little similar to other fics, I apologize~ Happy reading!!

Jihoon soaks himself up with his favorite strawberry bath bomb, enjoying the glass of wine in his hand as he rests his head by the edge of the tub, while listening to his saxophone instrumental playlist. Somehow this makes him feel a little sexy and a little hot, and this excites him because he starts to imagine his boyfriend’s warm kisses while pressing his body down against him. Which is why by all means, he needs to get Woojin to crave for him tonight too.

After all, who is to blame Jihoon for wanting this when he wasn’t able to see his boyfriend for weeks due to his busy schedule? Fanmeets left and right, Solo debut preparations, cf and magazine shoots. Then Woojin have about a week to shoot Law of the Jungle. He can’t bare it any longer.

So part of the Woojin seduction agenda is picking out an outfit that is quite suggestive yet still a little modest so as to not be too obvious with his plan. So he puts on his gray oversized sweater that almost seemed like a dress on him because it’s ends fall about 4 inches below Jihoon’s hips. He also leaves his hair a little wet and messy because it gives him the sexy feel.

Around 8 o’clock in the evening, Jihoon hears the sound of passcode being entered - which only Woojin knows besides himself and his manager. When the door clicks, the boy immediately rushes to welcome his boyfriend carrying Jihoon’s favorite chicken along with some mojos and ice cream.

“Ola, Mi Amor” Jihoon welcomes Woojin happily, greeting him with a kiss while his arms are wrapped around the latter’s neck. This earns Jihoon a puzzled look from the other boy since he normally isn’t the clingy type and he doesn’t usually greet Woojin like this.

“Oh, that’s Spanish for ‘My Love’, babe.” Jihoon explains, completely ignoring Woojin’s questioning look.

Moments later, he notices his boyfriend completely distracted by something else. But the flustered reaction from Woojin while staring him down is already a giveaway, and to which he doesn’t say anything. He mentally congratulates himself though for doing a good job.

“Hoonie, what’s up with you?” Woojin asks.

“Huh? Nothing”

“You’re acting weird. It’s scaring me. Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m just hungry” JIhoon says, biting his lip while taking the boxes from Woojin’s hands and heads into his living room.

~ෆ~

A part of Jihoon’s plan is to actually get too close with Woojin during the movie. So after he sets the movie rolling, he lies down on the couch where Woojin was sitting on, head on the other arm rest, then legs above Woojin’s legs.

Woojin throws him a questioning look, eyes moving from Jihoon’s face to his legs, before muttering a “Wouldn’t you hurt your neck like that? Why don’t you put your head on my lap instead?”

Jihoon considers Woojin’s proposal. But he realizes his plan won’t work that way. So he quickly thinks for an alternative, and moves towards the other end of the couch where Woojin was.

“Okay, then I’ll stay like this” Jihoon says, hovering over Woojin’s lap, so that his weight lies on Woojin, back perfectly positioned at the back of the arm rest, and arms draped around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Isn’t this position still a little uncomfortable?”

“I find it so comfortable though? Now shush, just focus on the movie!” Jihoon says imposingly while pressing himself closer to Woojin, head resting in the area between the latter’s chin and collar bones.

Woojin just lets it off the hook saying “Whatever you say, princess” before looking back into the television screen.

~ෆ~

An hour later, the position starts to feel uncomfortable for Jihoon, so he moves a little, causing friction with Woojin’s thighs and bulge. And Jihoon was slightly surprised by the hard feel of Woojin underneath him. Damn, it’s time, he thinks.

So he tilts his head up and started licking and kissing his boyfriend’s jaw, eventually travelling down to Woojin’s neck and collarbones, sucking his skin.

Woojin’s looks up the ceiling, breath hitching, while his grip on Jihoon’s waist tightens. The latter looks at the boy and chuckles at the sight of his boyfriend, eyes looking like its saying silent curses to the heavens.

Jihoon continues to suck and plant kisses on Woojin’s neck alternately. Then he feels a light push, losing contact to the skin he was sucking down.

“Hoonie, baby” Woojin calls with a voice a little shaky.

Jihoon plants a quick peck on Woojin’s lips, “Hey” he responds, before eventually resting his forehead against Woojin’s.

“You have a fanmeeting coming up”

“Uhuh.” Jihoon replies as if unbothered by this fact.

“And your manager is gonna kill me if we cross the line tonight”

“Babe, he’s not gonna find out. I’m an actor remember? I can act like I’m perfectly fine even when my body is sore”

“Well that may be true but... just…”

“Please? I’ve been waiting for this all night.”

“Me too. I want this too. So much. But listen, you’re flying overseas first thing in the morning. Which means you might not be able to get enough rest if we actually do it. And I don’t want that.”

“Ugh baaaabe, how about a blow?” Jihoons groans.

“No. We might not be able to stop with just that. Not when I’m wanting you so much.”

Jihoon looks into Woojin’s eyes and he knows he can’t win this, he can’t convince a decided Woojin otherwise. Especially not when he sees him genuinely concerned he knows he can’t really argue back. So he just lets out a sigh of defeat, “ugh, fine.”

“Maybe we can do it when you get back or something” Woojin says, while hugging Jihoon and giving him a peck a couple of times, before raising his hands up in a surrender position.

After one last kiss and a tight hug, Woojin stands up.

“I know I won’t be able to hold myself back so I won’t sleep here for tonight. I’m gonna head home now. Have a safe flight, my Hoonie”

He then grabs his phone and keys, waves the other goodbye and heads out.

~ෆ~

The next day, Jihoon flew to Hongkong for his fanmeet. He arrived around mid-day and rested til dinner time in his hotel suite. When he woke up from his slumber, he thought of taking a shower so he enters the gorgeous bathroom and proceeded with discarding his clothes.

From his peripherals he sees a bathrobe hanging at the corner, and oh how Jihoon loved putting bathrobes on. It gives him a certain confidence that not even his sexiest clothes for his onstage performances could give him. 

So he may have enjoyed walking around the room with it for a little while. Until an idea crosses his mind.

~ෆ~

Jihoon lays down on his bed, his phone held up while looking for an appropriate position before clicking the ‘start live’ button. He patiently waits for it to load, waiting for his MAYs to join him -- and honestly wishing a certain someone to get the notification so he could begin his game of making him suffer.

Jihoon talks and flirt with MAYs on the vlive, but at the back of his head he’s thinking of one specific person only. And the more he thinks of him the more flirty and teasing he acts. He enjoyed reading the comments of MAYs though, especially this certain user called “hoonie’s mi amor” who typed in a ‘PARK JIHOON ISTG THIS IS ILLEGAL STOP THIS’. And he just chuckles because he is sure who this was.

When the live ended, Jihoon decides to call Woojin. The line only has only rang once and it is immediately picked up by an exasperated Woojin “You brat, I know what you’re trying to do”.

“Hi hoonie’s mi amor. Is there something wrong? You sound upset”

“The live. You’re making me regret leaving you last night, aren’t you?”

“Babe, I think you’re reading too much into it. Everything I did in the live was just to please MAYs” Jihoon says calmly, restraining his laughter.

“Right, for the MAYs. Ah, Park Jihoon you’re driving me crazy”

“Oh I do? Sounds good then. I’ll be back in Korea in two days, see you then, mi amor” Jihoon says and hungs up, and finally lets out a victorious laugh.

~ෆ~

After his fanmeet in Hong Kong, Jihoon flies back to Korea. And the first thing he does when he gets to his dorm is message Woojin.

“Babe, I’m home. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah. I can’t come over though. I have a couple of things to take care of.”

“For the jungle? Okay let me help you pack”

“Okay. Come faster, I miss you already”

~ෆ~

Jihoon arrives at Woojin’s dorm around 7 pm in the evening and they both greet each other with a warm kiss arms tightly wrapped around each other. 

“Hi”

“Hi”

Seconds later Woojin pinned Jihoon on the wall, reaching for the knob to close the door. He then brings Jihoon up against the wall, the other’s legs automatically wrapping around Woojin’s torso.

Jihoon grinds down and the other pressed himself harder on the boy, grinding back at him. Moments after, their kisses gets sloppier and sloppier, while the temperature in the room is getting hotter.

Woojin carries Jihoon towards his bed, and gently puts him down, never letting their lips part. The former then pulls Jihoon’s shirt up, hand traveling up to play with the latter’s nipples. This earned him a moan from the other. The sound was music to his ears and that just made him feel the need to touch him more.

Jihoon obviously felt the same, arms still tight around Woojin’s neck, one hand tugging Woojin’s hair. He was too immersed in the moment, yearning for the other’s touch combined with all the frustrations of not being able to do this for days now, he definitely craves for more. 

Then a voice interrupts their intimate moment.

“Hyung, Youngmin hyung is asking if you’re done—aaaaahhhh!!! What the heck— hyungs!!”

“Daehwi!!”

“Ya how many times did I tell you to stop barging into my room without kncoking first?!”

“You didn’t lock the door you psychos!! It was invented for a reason. Plus, you’re not supposed to do that here too! Ahhh my poor eyes” Daehwi says, slamming the door after as he rushed out.

Jihoon gets up to go to the bathroom leaving Woojin dazed on the bed. When he came back he suggests to help the other pack instead of continuing where they were before getting interrupted.

“Babe, c’mon I’ll just help you pack”

“Sorry Hoon. I spoiled the mood because I forgot to lock the door.” Woojin says apologetically.

“Let’s just finish packing. You’re leaving early tomorrow”

“Okay but do you wanna stay the night? I’ll be gone for almost a week.”

“I can’t. My manager just texted me that I have to drop by the company tonight to fit my clothes for my debut showcase since I had it altered.”

“Okay then. Take care! Sorry I couldn’t even drop you off”

“It’s alright. Take care in the jungle. Come back safely, we still have some business to finish. Okay?”

“Yup, I think I’d survive in the jungle just thinking about that”

~ෆ~

Woojin arrived back in Korea the day before Jihoon flew back from Macao. And mayhaps he’d seen the photos of videos from Jihoon’s debut showcase that he decides to plan something up for Jihoon’s return.

The night Jihoon arrived, Woojin had set up a congratulatory dinner for Jihoon — home cooked food laid down the table along with two glasses of wine, illuminated by the candle lights. He also played some jazz instrumental music to set the mood.

When the door of the apartment opens, Jihoon enters soulessly. So when he hears a voice saying “Congratulations on your debut!” and spots the fancy dinner set up before him, he got so stunned.

Woojin smiles at this and says, “Welcome back, babe. I missed you a lot” before walking up to the other to envelope him into a hug.

“I missed you too, Woojinie.” Jihoon says as he hugs the other back tightly.

After their dinner, Woojin invited Jihoon to dance which the latter politely accepted. Woojin’s arms reached for Jihoon’s lower back and pulled him tight against his body, and Jihoon opted to wrap his arms around Woojin’s neck as they slow danced.

“You’ve been a really bad boy while I was gone, Jihoon ssi” Woojin whispers to Jihoon’s ears.

“Oh. Did I? I don’t remember being one though” Jihoon says

“Your fancams say otherwise though”

“And?”

“I’m here to punish this bad boy”

Woojin connects his lips with Jihoon’s. Their kisses were a lot harsher than the last time, signifying their hunger for each other. 

Woojin led them to the other’s bedroom, hitting walls along the way, not wanting their lips to disconnect. When they reached the bedroom, Woojin lets Jihoon settle on the bed before hovering over him. 

They continued kissing until Woojin unbuttons and unzips Jihoon’s jeans. But before he could pull it down entirely, his hand gets swatted away by the other.

He throws a questioning look at Jihoon. In which Jihoon responds with a “You don’t think I’d make it easy for you to do as you please after you left me the last time, don’t you?” mouth curling to a smirk while taking out something from his pocket.

“Hoon,”

“Let’s play a little game first, shall we?” Jihoon says.

“Must we really—” Woojin tries to protest but before he notices it, his hands were cuffed at the back, and is now being tied by the bed.

“Ya what are you doing? Can’t we just have some decent sex?”

“We can. But you need to get punished first”

Jihoon then gets his phone and connects it to his bluetooth speaker. He plays one of the songs he performed in his fanmeet — Taemin’s Press Your Number. He then dances to it, discarding his clothes one by one until he’s left naked by the end of the song.

After which, Jihoon approached his boyfriend and started to strip off all the clothes covering the lower half of the other’s body. He was then met by a half-hard cock, and Jihoon feels proud that his strip tease had this much impact on Woojin. But it wasn’t enough; not yet.

Jihoon then moves down on to meet Woojin’s aching cock face to face and licks its tip. He then pulls out a vibrator and placed it against the other’s cock. He was so pleased in playing with the levels of vibration brought by the said toy, and seeing Woojin on the verge of tears due to too much pleasure.

“Jihoon, please… please touch me. I’m already close...”

But Jihoon just smirks. He’s got a whole plan to make things more exciting and he’s set to make it happen.

So he moves to position himself on all fours in front of Woojin, his butt facing the latter’s direction. He then slides in a finger into his butt hole. He continues this, adding more finger inside, up until his third finger can freely move inside. He then reaches out for the vibrator he used earlier and slowly slid it into his hole.

JIhoon lets out moans as he moved the vibrator inside of him — and these lewd sounds has brought Woojin to his edge.

“Fuck” Woojin said, staring at his member who has now filled itself and the sheets with white sticky fluid.

“What a pity, you came already?” Jihoon teases.

“How do you expect me to hold it in when you’re acting all sexy in front of me?” Woojin retorts.

“You filthy creature. You haven’t touched me yet but you’re already a mess” Jihoon mocks.

“That’s why you should get rid of these cuffs immediately.”

“Alright, since your punishment is done, I’ll remove the cuffs... from the bed for now.” Jihoon stands up and reaches for the cuffs on the bed and removes it. He made Woojin sit up and stayed on his back while uncuffing. After which he locks the side of the cuff to Woojin’s free wrist so that both of his arms are at his back.

Woojin totally didn’t expect this that’s why he wasn’t able to resist getting cuffed yet again.

“Ya Park Jihoon, uncuff me now”

“We still have one more game to play. Only then do I get rid of these cuffs”

Jihoon takes out two dices and positions himself so that he is in an indian sitting position across Woojin. 

“What are those for?”

“Foreplay. To help you get back into the mood. We will both participate in this, but the twist is you’re gonna be tossing it with the handcuffs on.”

“Okay I don’t think it could be that bad”

~ෆ~

“Wow I can’t believe you could be so bad at this”

“This is unfair. All I get are boring combinations” Woojin complains.

So far he’s gotten combinations such as kiss-hand, blow-lips, and nip-butt. In contrast to Jihoon’s suck-thigh, blow-ass and lick-breast. The latter’s was definitely more pleasurable and it frustrates Woojin even more.

Jihoon could see the fire in Woojin’s eyes; and its hunger for contact. And that’s all it takes for him to consider himself ready for his turn to be punished harshly in return. 

“Should we end the game now?” And let things get wild in bed starting now, Jihoon thought.

“It should’ve ended a long time ago” Woojin says as soon as the cuffs were removed, he then pins the other boy down on the bed.

“You’re too pretty and too greedy for your own sake. It's your time to get punished.” Woojin says before planting kisses from Jihoon’s temple down to his belly button.

Woojin comes back up to suck on jihoon’s navel and pinch the latter’s nipples while grinding down hard at him, sending waves of pleasure to Jihoon. 

This was all part of Jihoon’s plan — to be wanted badly, and to be fucked hard. And oh was he so excited to be at the receiving end of the pleasure this time. And after all the sexual frustrations the past week brought about by their jam-packed schedules, finally they could have a decent sex — a fun one even.

It doesn’t take long for Woojin to settle in the middle of his boyfriend’s thighs. Woojin massages Jihoon’s cock before proceeding to poke the latter’s hole which was already prepared beforehand by the boy earlier.

He then asks Jihoon to go on all fours and postions behind him, again planting kisses and occassionally sucking skin at his back. He then aligns his cock to the boy’s hole before slowly sliding it in. He waits for Jihoon’s signal before he moves; and when it was given, he starts with slow deep thrusts then eventually moving to fast and hard ones.

Woojin then settles on his sides and behind Jihoon, exchanging passionate and hungry kisses. The former lifts Jihoon’s right leg to enable more access, slamming his length into him, while Jihoon met each thrust to let Woojin hit his insides deeper.

Loud muffled moans and sounds of skin slapping filled the room and oh how Woojin felt a sense of victory because of it. He maintained his pace until he feels white spurts of cum coming out of his and Jihoon’s cock.

Woojin pulls out, and he pulls Jihoon into an embrace.

“I missed this. But I missed YOU more. ” the boy mutters.

“I do too. I miss you that I wish the morning doesn’t come soon, so we could stay like this for a little longer.” Jihoon says, reaching out for Woojin’s hand to place it onto his cheek as he stared into the other’s eyes lovingly.

“You’re such a baby.” Woojin says, pinching the other cheeks.

“Aren’t I? I’m your baby.” Jihoon says in return, his hands forming a ‘v’ just underneath his chin whilst batting his lashes.

“Yeah, you’re a seductive baby” Woojin teases.

“Well then, up for another round?” Jihoon teases back.

“You horny thing, no can do. You’ve got a fansign event tomorrow, remember?”

“Ugh, I totally forgot about that” Jihoon groans.

Woojin just laughs at this. 

“Good night, mi amor” He says as he leans in to kiss Jihoon by the forehead before going back to hugging him tight.

“Good night, mi amor, Woojinie” Jihoon says in reply, before snuggling into Woojin’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic so far~ :) I’d also appreciate if you could drop some comments or kudos for this fic. Thanks! Love y’all :-*


End file.
